A Very Merry Christmas
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: I know it's an over-used title-but it's a very original tale! One filled with Fred, George, and a little Christmas mischeifr that goes awry! Why? Well, why don't you come read about it! A one-shot with George&OC, I guess.


A/N: Hey, peoples! This little one-shot is long-awaited from my friend Deadlyninjabee! It was her gift. . . To bad it's late. T.T I suggest you check her out, her stories will make you laugh-hard. Merry Christmas, Ninja! (Even though it's late.) I hope you like it; Ninja and everyone else! :d

A Very Merry Christmas

_SCRRRRR . . . . RIP . . . . . _I cringe at the sound of the paper being ripped apart. All the hard work on his present for nothing. The beautiful bow, the perfectly, HAND-wrapped gift, and he just lazily tosses the paper to the side like it's nothing. Really, it isn't, but I worked hard on that, and I'm just weird like that.

Anyway, I watch and nearly, NEARLY, squeal in glee as his face lights up at his gift. He turns to me, brilliant blue eyes aglow, a huge smile splayed across his face. It's truly a priceless look.

"Alex. . . This is just perfect! The best gift ever!" He turns his attention back to his gift-the large, one-hundred-seventy piece prank kit that I know he and his brother will twist into something even more sinister than what it already is. "You're gift isn't as neat . . . But I think you'll absolutely love it!" He says as he darts behind the Gryffindor Common Rooms' giant Christmas Tree. He comes back, holding this muddle-up brown package covered in lumps-I guess you could call it a gift.

He stares at his handiwork, and you can see the shame in his face. His gift made mine seem like it was done by a professional. "I know it's nothing like yours. But, it's the thought that counts, right?" I nod. Of course it is. No matter how ugly the gift, it's the thought.

"But, George, really, you shouldn't have. I'm not that special." He shakes his head.

"Of course you are, or I wouldn't have done what I did. Open it." So, I take the package from his hands, and you can literally see the excitement he's trying to hold back, but he's failing. The package that looked rather large-like a sweater, turned out to be a box, and when I opened it, I found of small bottle of blackish liquid. If you call it that. It looked more like slime.

"George, is this Polyjuice potion?" I queried. He leaned in close to the vile, and he quickly yanked it out of his hand.

"Hehe, you don't want that. You want this one," He gave me this weird, apologetic grin. "This is your gift." George took out yet another vile, this one full of a light lavender potion.

I take it carefully, handling it like a ticking bomb. "What is it, exactly?"

"Well, I can't tell you. But make sure you have it with you at dinner." I gave him a quick nod. I'd make sure to have it, even if it killed me.

(*)

"_That's_ what George got you? A stupid potion?" Angelina asks, examining my present, eyes squinting as she tries to make out the ingredients in it.

"Yeah. What did Fred get you?" I respond, and I jerk the vile from her grasp and set it on my beside table.

She gives a cheeky grin, flips her hair over her shoulder and says, "Not a stupid potion, I can tell you that. Who knows? Maybe it's a beautifying potion."

I shake my head vigorously. " George tells me I'm perfect they way I am."

"What ever." She responds, and sticks out her hand. On it, is a silver ring encrusted little gems. I'd bet anything they are plastic, but I won't tell Angelina.

"Oh, he got you a promise ring?"

She clasps her hand together and giggles ignorantly. "I'm so excited. I knew we'd be together forever!" Then she progressed to squealing and hopping up and down in circles. She's not as sophisticated alone with friends as she is on the Quidditch Pitch.

I stand and set my hands on her shoulders. "Okay, that's enough of that." I said, and went and sat back on my bed. She sits on hers and eyes me.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed."

Now it's my turn to eye her. Not sensing anything, I give her a bewildered look. Why would I not look alright? "Yes, I'm fine."

She nods. Like she really even cares. What people didn't know was that Angelina was really shallow. She just didn't act like it around large groups of people. And me, though I knew she was. All she ever talks about is how successful Fred and George will be and how rich she's going to become.

"Well, you seem hungry, not that I care," She pauses. See? Shallow. "But, it's time for Dinner. Why don't we go?"

"Okay," I respond, and we get up off our beds, and head to the Great Hall.

(*)

"Mmm, this is good!" I exclaim as I tear into the turkey. George, who is sitting across from me, nods, and takes a nice, long swig of his Butterbeer. I did the same, and scooped up some corn and shoveled it into my mouth. What? I can't help it-it was good food. "Mm, this is SO good!"

Fred, who was on my right, elbowed me, and said, "Wait until you taste the chocolate pudding. It's gonna be great!" He snickered, and turned back to his ham and sweet potatoes. All I thought was, _Okay, that was weird_. I moved my attention back to my golden plate-to find it empty!

"Alex," George said, and I glanced at him, fork in one hand, knife in the other. "It's time for dessert."

"Oh." I say, and I reach for some cake. George takes it, and doesn't eat it, but instead plays with the frosting. "Uh!" I try to protest, but just then he slid the cake to me. "Oh, thanks." He points downward, and I notice the scribble writing etched in the frosting. I just barely make it out, and it says, _Did you remember the potion._ And I smack myself. I left on the table in the dorm. I give a quick shake, still facing my cake. George will know what I mean. I hear him sigh and I lift my head to find him digging into the big vat of chocolate pudding.

Fred nudges me and says, "Take it; I recommend it. It will be the best this year, pass it on." So I tell it to Ron, who tells Hermione, who tells Harry and so on. I take a large scoop of it and place it on my plate. It seems sinister, and doesn't smell right.

"Eat it." Fred commands, so I fling some into my mouth. Yuck! The good they tried to call pudding is gross. It tastes like slime, and I see everyone else in the Hall do the same. Even the teachers. Everybody was told about the pudding being good, I guess.

That's when it started happening. I began seeing colors fly everywhere. Pinks, blues, oranges, and every-other color. Fred and George snickered, obviously not having a reaction to it, because they OBVIOUSLY took the countering potion. George gave me a worried glance.

"This wasn't the one that makes you sing too, is it?" George asked. Fred shrugged.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I don't like singing." I responded, and began seeing glitter, EVERYWHERE. I mean, no joke, there was a LOT of freakin' glitter.

"What are the odds that it'll be her?" Fred asked. George wasn't going to wait. He pulled out his wand and yelled, "Accio Alex's Potion!" Fred gave him an angry glance; George was obviously meant not to give me a potion. It flew into his hand and chugged it down. Instantly, the glitter disappeared, and my vision returned to normal. All the kids in the had the funniest looks on their faces, and one burst out into song singing, "When the dark . . . Of the night . . . Comes around . . . That's the time . . ." Fred threw out a bummed aura.

"It was supposed to be Christmas music . . . I don't even know this artist. . .It's probably a song we'll hear in what . . . Ten years." I nodded. I just wanted to get away, because now the people were attacking each-other. Or so I hoped it was a violent assault

Fred, George and I snuck out the Hall, and Fred turned on George. "Why would you do that?" He demanded.

George scuffed his feet on the floor. " I didn't want her to sing, or be in that mess. Granted, there is only about thirty kids out there, but still," George looked up at me. "I love her too much."

"Awe!" I replied and gave him a bone-crushing hug. I turned my attention to Fred, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go watch all the mayhem going on in there. Okay?" We both nodded, and Fred left.

"Come on, let's go have our own little party. But first we have to stop by the kitchens, I want to see how the elves reacted." I shot him a mortified glance. "Okay, not for that. There is a surprise down there." I just nodded, and he took my hand. We went off down the gaily festive corridor, and enjoyed the beautiful sights of the trees, tinsel and garland, and all the wonderful candles that changed color.

We came to the end of the hall, and George stared at me. "Look up." I did, duh, and saw the prettiest piece of mistletoe ever. Wait . . . Mistletoe? Yikes!

"Merry Christmas, Alex." He looked me straight in the eye, and our lips met. _Yes, it is a very Merry Christmas this year, I thought as I closed my eyes._

_A/N: So, what did you think? Written for my WONDERFUL friend Deadlyninjabee, which, once again, you should go check out her stories! Please, for me? She's got a WONDERFUL one for Romilda Vane, but no one wants to read about her. T.T And it's a good fic. Oh, and please review, it it's last thing you ever do! I worked hard on this awe-worthy tale of fun and affection, so go review! Please!_


End file.
